


Is This Love?

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean top/Sam Bottom, Jealous Sam, M/M, Old Relationship, Pie, Upset Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to play it off but Dean knows his brother too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite so far

Sam tried his best to look calm as Dean walked around the hotel room nervously looking for his keys. He kept his eyes on the book he had spread out in front of him so Dean wouldn't call his bluff.

Once the keys were found Dean shuffled from foot to foot for a minute before he spoke. "Ok Sam, I'll be back soon, you sure you don't wanna come with?"

"Nah, I'll be fine take your time." Dean hesitated before walking towards the door almost as if waiting for Sam to stop him. When Sam didn't, he walked out without another word. 

As soon as the door clicked shut Sam let his forehead drop to the table. Just as he let the breath he'd been holding out the doorknob jiggled and he quickly sat back up in time for Dean to walk back in.

"Uh forgot my wallet" Dean searched Sam's eyes for any clues but Sam made sure to hide all evidence.

"Dude you need to start takin gingko biloba, you're memory is turning to shit" Sam snorted

"Shaddup, all right I'll be back..... soon." He hesitated again

"Ok" he said giving Dean a smile.

This time Sam waited until he heard the Impala roar away before letting his despair show. 

His stomach was flipping around and his heart was hammering around in his chest. Dean was going to see her. Cassie. 

Sam hadn't even heard her name 48 hours ago. But he knew she meant more to Dean than any of his one night stands. He told her about the family business. That meant something. 

Shit and now Sam was here behaving like a jealous girl. He couldn't even properly hate the damn girl. She was gorgeous and feisty and he saw everything Dean saw in her and it just made him miserable. 

The last few weeks had consisted of he and Dean having sex every chance they got and while Sam could honestly say that Dean hadn't been with anyone else since they started, it wasn't as if they had agreed to be exclusive. Dean was not his boyfriend. Sam did not have sole rights. And now he was stuck imagining what his brother and Cassie were doing at her house.

\-------------------------------------------

When Cassie opened the door Dean made sure to hug as distantly as he could. He sensed her surprise but played it off by getting right to business. As much as Sam tried to play it off he knew his little brother better than he knew himself. Sam was worried but was playing it cool. Dean was gonna make sure that Sam had nothing to worry about. 

He avoided the couch and sat at the small dining table instead. "So I need to find the connection between.."

He's cut off by Cassie rolling her eyes at him. "So we're keeping it strictly business then?" 

"Uh no, I mean we're friends..."

"Wow, so I was right you were looking for an out back then." She said with a huff. 

"No I wasn't, I was totally upfront with you back then and you nailed me for it." Dean didn't even realize he stood up and was inches from Cassie. 

"The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future, tells me he professionally pops ghosts." Cassie came closer getting further into Deans space. 

"Those aren't the words I used! You know this is pointless! Look we're friends, no hard feelings." Dean took a giant step back and away from Cassie.

"Are we just friends?" She took a defiant step back into his space.

" Yeah, friends, I'm with someone."  
Dean stepped back again.

"Oh!" Cassie retreated and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I feel like an idiot."

"No c'mon, I get it. I walk in here lookin' like some tasty man candy and you want a piece." Dean shot her his best smile and Cassie covered her face with her hands.

"How did I ever get involved with you?" She joked.

"Were you not listening? Tasty man candy here." Dean gave her a annoyed look before walking back to the table and sat down shuffling through her papers. "Ok what do you have so far?"

\-------------------------------------------

It was 10 pm when Sam decided he had to leave the motel room. He was driving himself insane with mental pictures of what Dean was up to. He was also looking at his phone every ten seconds to make sure it was working.

He walked a few blocks to a small bar and took up the one seat left at the bar. The place was small but people kept walking in and seemed they all knew each other. 

Sam was only halfway through his first beer when he caught a brunette eyeing him from across the bar. He did his best to look uninterested but knew he failed when her friends all but shoved her his way. 

"Hi, haven't seen you around before." Her perfume was overpowering and she had a little too much makeup on but she was pretty. Sam thought about humoring her for a minute but just didn't have it in him.

"Oh yeah just passing through, decided to have a quiet night to myself." The look of rejection on her face made him feel a little guilty.

"Oh right, well have a good night" she nearly tripped as hurried back to her friends and they all gave him dirty looks. At least he was sure to get some peace.

\-------------------------------------------

It was 1 am and Sam's phone was still silent. He had too many beers to count when he heard the jukebox change to a familiar song

"I shoulda known better than to let you go alone..."

Oh hell no. Perfect song to only fuel his bad mood. Time to go. Just as Sam was closing out his tab he heard another voice join the chorus and it sounded like it was coming from right behind him. 

He smelled her flowery perfume just before he felt her arms wrap around him from behind. "Is this love that I'm feelin', is this the love I've been searching for!" She seemed to have had as much to drink as he had and her friends were cheering her on as she attacked Sam. She began to sway back and forth to the music while still holding on to Sam making him grip the bar so he wouldn't fall off of the stool. She got two more sways in before he felt her let go and heard her throw up. Thankfully not on him. 

The bartender had apparently had enough because she knocked a bottle on the bar to get everyone's attention.

"Alright since you assholes were cheering her on you better clean that up and this poor mans tab is being added to yours."

Sam was about to say that wasn't necessary when the bartender gave him a look that shut him up. He also realized that the offending girls were keeping quiet as well so they must have known the score. He mumbled his thanks, threw a tip on the bar, and did his best to walk out without stumbling.

Sam was only a block away when he saw that Dean wasn't back yet. His heart sunk but he knew he was too drunk to go anywhere else so he let himself in, threw off his shirt which now smelled like a field of flowers and fell into bed.

\-------------------------------------------

It was 4am when Dean woke up. Cassie's house was dark around him as he looked around. He had fallen asleep on her couch, a blanket was draped over him and he was alone. 

Dean checked his phone for missed calls and saw none. Fuck. Sam was pissed. If he was worried he would have called but radio silence was bad news. He left a note for Cassie and high tailed it back to the motel.

When he pulled in, the window was dark. He let himself in and turned the lamp between the beds on. Sam was laying on his back in nothing but a pair of jeans. He hadn't even gotten under the sheets. It took all of Deans willpower to keep from bending over and licking his way down to Sam's navel. No, he had to explain first. Dean took a second to marvel at the fact that he actually wanted to use his mouth for talking before using it to suck and lick his brother into the best orgasm of his life. If he wasn't careful he'd turn into a chick soon. 

"Sammy, wake up." He shook his brother until he opened his eyes and cursed at the light.

"Dean, what the hell?" He tried to cover his face with a pillow but Dean pulled it away. 

"No Sam, I'm sorry I stayed out so late. I was looking through some old papers and I guess I fell asleep. I want you to know that Cassie and I, we......."

"Dean, it's cool, don't need a run down. Just sleep."

"Cool? You been drinking? Jesus you smell like a keg."

"Got bored, went to a bar."

"You went to a bar. You Sam Winchester went to a bar of your own volition? Fuck Sam I'm sorry, I didn't, I wouldn't ..."

"Dean it's fine, I don't expect that from you. I get it." Sam wouldn't meet his eyes, focusing on his hands instead.

"You get it?" Dean narrowed his eyes. He went from apologetic to furious instantly.

"Man if you're just gonna repeat everything I say I'm going back to sleep." Sam started to roll over but Dean spoke before he could.

"You get what Sam? You get that I couldn't keep my dick in my pants? You don't expect me to be ok just being with you? Fuck you." Dean got up and tripped on the shirt Sam threw on the floor. He bent over, picked it up and got a whiff of the strong perfume.

"What, did you dry hump a bag of potpourri since I was getting my rocks off too? Well I hope she was fucking worth it." He threw the balled up shirt at Sam and turned to walk away.

Sam sat up, ignoring the spinning room. "No Dean! I swear I wouldn't....."

"You wouldn't but I would right, thanks Sam." The same graveled voice that could make Sam diamond hard by whispering countless dirty things in his ear now felt like a slap. 

Sam tried to get out of the bed but he was still drunk and by the time he was able to stand Dean was headed for the door. What stopped him wasn't Sam but his phone ringing.

"Yeah? Alright I'll be there." Dean snapped his phone shut and spun around nearly knocking Sam over.   
"They found the Mayor. You stay here and sober up, I'll call you later." He turned to leave again.

"Dean, wait..." Sam reached out to touch his brother.

"Later" Dean barked and walked out. 

\-------------------------------------------

Sam was showered and had three cups of coffee in him by the time Dean called him.

"Hey..." Sam spoke hesitantly waiting to feel out Dean's mood.

"Hey, can you get to Cassie's place in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, of course! What's up?" Sam knew he sounded eager but didn't care. 

"I'm headed there now." Dean wasn't letting any emotion come through the phone but Sam could sense that he was still angry anyway.

"Dean.." He heard the click before he even finished his name. "Fuuuuccckkk!" Sam screamed at the now silent phone.

\-------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on Cassie's front step when the impala pulled up. He stood and met Dean as he was getting out. 

"Dean I'm sorry, I'm such an asshole, I'll never make you feel like that again, please Dean just say you'll give me another chance."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes and he just wasn't as angry as he had been a moment ago. Since Sam was a baby Dean could never stay angry with him. Those soulful eyes always broke him open the way nothing or no one else ever had. He reached out and touched Sam's face and smiled when Sam pushed his face further into his palm like a cat would.

When Dean finally spoke, his voice was low and intimate. "Baby boy, this thing between us, it's the most real thing I've ever had. I'm not going to cheat on you and you better not cheat on me Sam, cause I'll fuckin' kill you."

Sam chuckled at the threat. "Dean I'm sorry. I just feel like everyday I get to have this with you is a miracle. I keep waiting for you to say I'm just fucked up and run screaming. I didn't want to push too hard. Force you into a relationship that maybe you weren't looking for. I just wanted you anyway you'd let me have you."

"Sam I can't keep having this conversation with you. You either believe me or you don't. But I can't keep worrying that you're thinking the worst. You and I are together. Just us, no one else. I know sometimes I flirt, but it means nothing. I am with you, just you. Now enough chick flick. Let's finish this hunt so you can make it up to me. He gave Sam his best leer before turning to walk up to Cassie's door.

\-------------------------------------------

Cassie leaned forward to plant a kiss on Dean's cheek. "My mother says to thank you again"

Sam was sitting in the driver seat of the impala, trying not to watch. He was unsuccessful. Dean kept his body casual, making sure not to lean into Cassie. Sam couldn't help but smile. 

"This is a better goodbye than last time." Cassie looked down as if ashamed of her last dismissal of Dean. "I'm really glad you found someone. This life of yours, it's good to have someone who gets it."

"Yeah I'm pretty lucky." Dean smiled. "Take care of yourself Cassie"

"You too." Dean turned before she did and that wasn't lost on Sam.

\-------------------------------------------

When Dean stepped out of the shower he could hear Sam moving around the room. He dried off, got dressed and opened the door to see Sam in the middle of setting a huge blueberry pie in the center of the small table. 

"What's this?"

"Well I was an ass. And this is the beginning of me making it up to you. I got you a bacon cheeseburger, fries, beer sittings on ice and for dessert blueberry pie." Sam pulled the chair out for Dean who sat down with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww Sammy you really pulled out all the stops! You treat all your girls this nice?" Dean began reaching for the pie but Sam swatted his hand away.

"When they deserve it , no pie until after you've eaten you burger." Sam pulled the pie closer to his side of the table making Dean frown. 

Dean started in on his burger and was halfway done before he spoke up "So we're ok now Sammy. You don't have to keep trying to make it up to me. I mean that blowjob before my shower was awesome but we are good." 

"I know but I do enjoy making it up to you. As someone who thinks they are wise once said 'have you ever known me to do something I don't want to?' But if you think it's too much I can just stop at dinner and cancel my plans for after....."

"Wait, what's after dinner?"

"No, no you said it's too much and you're rig..."

"Since when do you listen to me? Like never! C'mon, what is it? I want it." Dean was hopping up and down in his seat like a 5 year old. Sam could never resist him when he was like this.

"Ok but you have to finish your burger first." Sam had never seen Dean devour food that fast. And that was saying something. When his brother reached out for the pie Sam shook his head. "Uh uh that's part of the after."

 

Dean's jaw dropped and Sam laughed out loud at his shocked expression. "Damn Sammy you learn this kind of kink at Standford? No, wait don't answer that. I'd rather not know."

"Dean I've saved all my kink for you. Now go lay on the bed. Just keep your boxers on, everything else comes off." Sam stood and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean shivered before pulling his shirt off over his head. He was really enjoying Sam's authoritative side. He took his jeans off and stretched out on the bed. 

When a few minutes had gone by he called out to Sam asking if he'd fallen in. Sam opened the door to the bathroom wearing only his boxers. His face was a little flushed and he looked a little nervous. He took a deep breath and self assured Sam was back. He walked over to the table picked up a plastic spoon and the pie then approached Dean on the bed. 

"Ok you can have the pie but I'm feeding it to you." He set the pie on the nightstand then straddled Dean's hips. Sam sat just above his already hard cock making Dean groan and try to get some friction. "Not gonna work that way Dean, pie first."

"You're lucky I love pie because if not I'd flip you over and have my way with you." Dean grumbled.

"Well you can do that a little later." The sly smirk Sam gave his big brother only riled him up more. 

Sam reached for the pie and spoon then scooped some up and fed Dean the first bite. It was warm and sweet with just the right amount of tart. Dean moaned and let his eyes roll back. "Oops you got some pie on your face." Sam leaned forward licked the corner of Deans mouth. The movement caused Sam's ass to rub against Dean's erection. The two very thin pieces of fabric between them did nothing to stifle the sensation that was making Dean suck in air through his teeth. He bucked his hips up but Sam moved forward and scooped more pie up.

Between bites Sam managed to get pie on Dean's neck, collarbone, chest and nipple. Each time leaning over to lick it up and grinding his ass into Dean's diamond hard dick. With the sweet pie in his mouth, Sam's warm mouth on his skin and Sam's magical hips grinding down on him Dean couldn't think much less speak. He had been reduced to embarrassing moans and grunts. He was just about to ask for more Sam and less pie when Sam looked down at his boxers then gave Dean a frown.

"We got pie on our boxers. It's definitely gonna stain. Let's get these off." He finally set down the pie, climbed off of Dean and let his boxers fall to the floor. Dean had shoved his own down and had them flying across the room by the time Sam was ready to climb on again. 

He didn't bother with the pie this time. He hovered on his knees above Dean reaching under the pillow Dean's head was resting on to grab condoms and a small bottle. He slipped the condom on then squirted a some lube directly on Dean then took his time spreading it up and down Dean's length. He positioned himself over Dean and started to line himself up to take him in. 

"Wait Sam I gotta prep you it's gonna hurt if....mmmph" Sam had sunk down slowly and Dean felt the warmth wrap around him deliciously. "You were ready, holy fuck Sam you are amazing. I love you so much." Dean's voice was a mixture of breathy and raspy and Sam must have really gotten off on it because he whimpered for Dean to say it again. "You are amazing, I love you." He looked at Sam's eyes as he said it. The pupils were blown and his mouth was open slightly and it was the most gorgeous thing Dean had ever seen. He pulled Sam down for a kiss then bucked his hips to urge Sam to move.

His brother placed his hands on Deans chest then began slowly moving up and down letting out the most beautiful sounds Dean's ears had ever heard. "Dean" 

He responded by saying the two words that drove him insane. "Sammy, baby". Sam in turn arched his back and squeezed himself around Dean making them both cry out. He continued his pace and Dean was lost in his pleasure when Sam suddenly switched it up. He leaned back and moved his hands behind him to grip Dean's thighs. He began circling his hips and Dean lost it. He came hard, his whole body convulsing. That drove Sam over the edge and he came all over his own chest, squeezing Dean's dick with every rope of come that he shot out.   
When Sam's orgasm calmed he leaned forward and kissed Dean getting Deans chest slick with come as well. 

"Sorry" Sam breathed out "I'll get you a washcloth" he moved, making Dean slip out of him but before he could get to his feet Dean pulled him down for another kiss. 

"Uh uh baby boy, you lay here and relax, I'll get us cleaned up." Sam's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs as he watched Dean walk into the bathroom then return with a damp rag. He cleaned Sam's chest first, wiping gently then moved down to Sam's spent cock. He nudged Sam to turn over and made sure to get the lubricant that remained. 

The entire time Sam watched him with wide eyes, that puppy dog look that Dean could never resist.

Dean walked back to the bathroom and threw the washcloth in the tub. He made his way back to Sam and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey you can take the clean bed" Sam motioned to the bed near the door.   
"Nah, I'm good here." He said and laid back. Sam started to roll out of the bed but Dean threw his arm out and pulled him back. Sam stilled for a minute then turned on his side with his back to Dean. He was stiff and taking shallow breaths so Dean shifted closer and placed his arm around Sam's waist rubbing his hand back and forth across his tight stomach. Sam relaxed under his touch, taking a deep breath. Dean tucked his face between Sam's shoulder blades and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
